


Just One Kiss?

by pretentiosity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (he plays the violin), Established Relationship, Honestly just adorable husbands, M/M, Musician Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentiosity/pseuds/pretentiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just did my fucking nails, Potter.  Fuck you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> read on tumblr here

Draco pressed play on his phone and stretched himself out. Feet elevated on the kitchenware box, sat on a foldable beach chair. Ethyl acetate still lingered in the air despite him opening all the windows in the room. He had lit a scented candle to try and mask the smell. Harry came up to him and dropped the bag of their bed linens on the floor. “See you’ve already settled in.” Draco just hummed in response. “I’m being sarcastic.” Not one box was un-packed yet.  
“I know.”  
“Smart arse.”  
“Shhh listen to the violin.” And he did for a moment.  
“Are you listening to your own composition?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re adorable come here.” Harry leaned forwards to embrace Draco.  
“Don’t.”  
“Come on.”  
“Harry!”  
“Just one kiss.” He went in for a peck on the cheek and- “Shit. Ouch.” He fell down on Draco causing the chair to collapse, causing his husband to be utterly pissed. Harry got up, “Are you okay?”  
“...”  
“Honey?”  
“...”  
“Come on I’ll help you up.”  
“I just did my fucking nails, Potter. Fuck you.”  
“Sorry.” Draco huffed. “...”  
“Go on help me up.”  
“Right.” Harry put out his hand and Draco grabbed onto it, hoisting himself off the floor.  
“Now I get to do yours later.”  
“That's fair.”  
“I’m painting them green.”  
“Still trying to get me to sport slytherin pride eh?”  
“No, it brings our your eyes but don’t wear it nearly enough.” Draco gave Harry that kiss and went off to find the nail polish remover in their car.


End file.
